If You Ever Want A French Lesson...
Bridget learns she has a potential clue to bring her closer to Siobhan's killer. Bridget discovers some interesting information about Andrew , which causes tension between them. Meanwhile, Agent Machado continues his pursuit of Bridget and tensions flare between Henry and Gemma over their investment in Andrew's hedge fund. Plot At the top, Bridget is going through the cell phone of the hit man she killed (and hid in a trunk in the new loft, where she held a cocktail party last week). Her husband Horation Hornblower is surprised to see her up early and tells the viewing audience that the difficult teenage girl is in Miami with her mom, thanks to the new-and-improved Siobhan’s suggestion. She says she didn’t feel well, which is why she’s up, and he assumes it’s morning sickness. I’m still wondering how Bridget’s going to get out of this pregnancy thing. He asks her to do something for him—a surprise, just be there at 11. Oh show. That’s just silly. But I do love looking at the gorgeous apartment. She calls her boyfriend/sponsor Malcolm in Wyoming on the stolen cell. There’s nothing on it to trace to the killer so he suggests prying off the back to find a serial number. She cuts herself with the scissors and drops the phone, but when she kneels down to get it she’s startled by a picture in the frame—the same one the killer had, of Sibohan with hubby. “Andrew’s behind this?” Ooh, way to start the show. If he did want to kill her I bet he doesn’t now, but come on, just because it’s the same picture doesn’t mean he hired the guy. Malcolm isn’t impressed with the theory. She puts a gun and stares at it. And someone comes up behind Malcolm and hits him. He wakes up in a chicken-wire cell, coughing blood. A bunch of menacing looking people are there, including the killer Bridget witnessed. He is on Agent Machado’s screen when his associate says he couldn’t get the warrant to get into Siobhan Martin’s apartment. Really, Bridget was a witness, not the criminal, why are they working this hard? Oh, because they’ve been after the perp for 10 years and he’s done lots of bad stuff, and nothing has stuck. But even with this speech about how Siobhan Martin is harboring a fugitive, it’s not plausible. Fast moving, though. Bridget is in an electronics store finding out about the phone which is disposable. And no he can’t tell her who the phone called; the only people with the technology are cops and drug dealers. And Siobhan is in France at a bar, we know it’s Siobhan, because she’s over-dressed and spangled, helping a young guy order something like a “shizzitini” with a straight face. She gives him a fake name, Tyler Perry, but eventually she says Cora. He says he does international banking, which is why he hasn’t learned French. Because it’s always glamorous international bankers who hang out ordering shizzitinis on tv. Before she goes she writes her number on his palm. Bridget’s going to the address Andrew gave her, all nervous now like he’s going to kill her. And I am digging her dress and high heeled boots. This show is a guilty material envy pleasure for sure. A burly guy appears and spooks her, and it’s like that scene in “Goodfellas,” until her best friend Gemma opens the door. Inside is a fashion line—she can pick anything from the collection and they will tailor it to fit her. It’s a thank you for the party. “is it that hard to believe you have an amazing husband?” Gemma’s husband Henry meanwhile is talking to Andrew saying he wants to pull his investment out. The way Andrew tries to talk him out of it is raising warning bells because on American Greed we know it’s what Ponzi schemers do. But Henry won’t be dissuaded. Meanwhile Bridget’s very suspicious about Andrew’s buying her a gorgeous dress for the ballet he doesn’t even like, and has to listen to a lecture from Gemma about what a good man Andrew is. And we get a little history of their marriage and how they began to bicker too. A call on the phone! Someone says “Siobhan Martin, you dropped your scarf.” She turns and it’s just a few feet from her. Yes that is creepy. “You killed our mutual friend in your loft. So, unless you want me to tell,” he says. He tells her to put the phone on the bench in the playground and walk away. She eyeballs all the guys with cell phones nearby—and after putting the phone down—takes it back! Girl has chutzpah. And she calls information to try to figure out who called the phone but of course, it’s blocked. She tries calling her lover/sponsor, but he’s busy being used for punching practice by the the thugs. She doesn’t leave a message, which is good, since he lied about having talked to her. Gemma calls her on the official phone. She claims she had to rush to the doctor for first trimester tests. Gemma tries to get her excited about getting tickets to fashion week, while Bridget peruses Siobhan’s datebook. She finds a lawyer’s card in the book, and asks Gemma who it might be. Famous divorce lawyers. Andrew’s partner Olivia is upset that Henry is pulling out of the hedge fund to self-publish. Olivia wants to talk to him. She doesn’t care about Henry’s money but she does care about Gemma’s father, a wealthy millionaire with another fund that they’ve never been able to nab. But Andrew tells her to drop it. And someone Bridget doesn’t know chides her for not saying hello in the lobby of the building of the lawyers’ office. Bridget has to bluff by seeing the woman has a bag from F.A.O. Schwarz. “How’s the… family?” she says. Fortunately the hyper cheery woman talks a lot and names everyone in the family. The friend, whose name we don’t know, says she’s sorry she didn’t see her at Gatsby on the Green, and “really?” in surprise when Bridget says they should have lunch. So clearly this was a wanna be. Explains her over friendliness. The lawyer seems a little surprised to see her. He reminds her how adamant she had been about altering the prenuptial agreement. He asks her if it had gotten physical. “Did I give you the impression that it had?” she asks. And he says that he thought she seemed scared of her husband. Flashback to Siobhan telling her no one’s life is perfect. He also has a deed of a property her husband’s company acquired that suggests her husband was trying to cheat her (I bet it was Olivia, not Andrew). So—not so much Horatio Hornblower after all. Dramatic scene of her rifling through the desk, and—ta da—finding it, conveniently. In an unlocked file drawer, which is, of course, where people hide deeds from their wives, and not in the bank or in a locked file at work. Just as Andrew walks in and wonders why she was seeing a divorce attorney. She’s stunned. He says Peggy Lewis told Jack he saw her going in. He grabs her and argues about 227 Pratt Street. “Why can’t you trust me?” he says. He says nothing he does is ever enough. And she can take Gemma to the ballet and they can talk about how much they hate their husbands. Meanwhile Malcolm’s thugs listen to her message from last week saying she was packed and ready to go but changed her mind. “I told you, I don’t know where she is,” he says. And Gemma is in the office of Martin/Charles because she got a call to tell her to come in. Olivia calls in her assistant to yell at her, but obviously, Olivia planned this whole thing so she could talk to Gemma privately. Bridget, that pro-active babe, goes to check out the Pratt street address, and it really does look like a crummy warehouse (just in case we have doubts, there are copies of inspection papers on the floor attesting to the asbestos particles). And creepy guy from the party last week shows up and asks for the phone. She points a gun at him then runs away. And miraculously a taxi pulls up just as she needs one. Because, it’s television. She meets him in a park. She pretends she wanted to see him for updates on Bridget. And he says he will tell her what he knows about her—she withdrew a lot of money, missed a dance class without cancelling. And he knows she’s been having an affair with her husband’s best friend Henry Martin. He offers to help her but she says “you already have.” She gets a call and tells the voice on the other end that she’s talking to the F.B.I. because if anything happens to her, he will get the phone. Andrew gets a talking down from Henry about Gemma finding out. And after he leaves, Andrew is annoyed with Olivia, saying “he could have made that withdrawal without Gemma’s signature.” He doesn’t like being lied to. And Olivia is miffed because she really wants to be the next Mrs. Andrew. Bridget gives the Swan Lake tickets to Gemma. And Bridget wonders why Gemma has the picture that Andrew had—and learns the obvious, that it was Bridget’s holiday card. Back in Paris (we know it’s Paris, because there are shots of Notre Dame and the Eiffel Tower). Cora is on the bed making out with banker when she suddenly kicks him out saying “you have to go,” runs to the bathroom and throws up. Because she’s pregnant. All dressed up, Bridget goes to Andrew’s office. She says she’s not going to the ballet. She claims she went to the lawyer’s office to call it off (which is silly, because it would be something you do over the phone). She says if they are going to move forward she has to stop listening to other people and trust him. Can he forgive her? Well, ok, in the gazillion dollar dress she looks really really pretty. I hope it’s at least a ballet gala. And when she says it was the nicest thing anyone ever did for her, he gets sappy looking and says “you look beautiful.” Meanwhile in Wyoming, the thug has injected Malcolm with something bad, which is double bad as he’s a recovering alcoholic. I’m assuming it isn’t actually alcohol in his blood stream because I think it would need to be a lot more than that. Andrew and Bridget make up on the balcony. And when he looks at her with melty eyes, oh my. Paris Siobhan calls up Henry but doesn’t speak, looking at her pregnancy test. I guess she didn’t know before. Trivia *Siobhan has said every episode title inside the series, except for Pilot. **This episode title is said when Siobhan is speaking to Tyler. Recurring Cast *Justin Bruening as Tyler Guest Cast *Mike Colter as Malcolm Howard *Zoey Deutch as Juliet Photos 00625340e94.jpg 00625350e14.jpg 00625370a94.jpg 00625400d96.jpg 006253804e3.jpg 0062539081b.jpg 00625330463.jpg 00625360216.jpg Category:Episode